Eternité
by clocliquot
Summary: ZardyxTetius Yaoi.Oneshot. Se situe après le dernier volume. Ce qui se passe au réveil de Zardy. Son ange est tojours auprès de lui.


_Histoire se situant après le volume 10. Au réveil de Zardy._

**ETERNITE**

Je me réveille.

Ma tête me fait atrocement souffrir.

Devant mes yeux, je ne vois qu'un grand nuage blanc vaporeux.

Je ne sais pas où je suis et je me sens si faible.

Quelle étrange sensation.

Je suis allongé quelque part.

Sur un lit semble t'il.

Soudain, une main chaude vient se poser sur mon front.

Elle est si tendre. Si chaude.

C'est la tienne mon ange. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Oui, Teti, je sais que c'est toi qui me caresse doucement.

Je parviens, grâce à un effort surhumain à entrouvrir mes yeux.

Mes efforts sont pleinement récompensés.

Là, devant moi, j'arrive à reconnaître vaguement la forme de ton visage si parfait.

Tu me regardes.

Je distingue ta silhouette de lumière à contre jour.

Rien que de te deviner, j'en deviendrais presque fou de bonheur.

Tu es là, à mes côtés.

Pourvu que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve.

Pourvu que tu sois réellement là.

Ou alors, mon dieu, faites en sorte que je ne me réveille jamais.

Je t'aime.

J'ai envie de te toucher, de te serrer dans mes bras.

Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à la lumière et à ta lumière.

Je distingue mieux ton visage maintenant.

Mon dieu comme tu es beau.

J'avais presque oublié à quel point tes traits merveilleux pouvaient me transporter au paradis.

'Je t'aime'. C'est ce que je voudrais réussir à te dire.

Mais ma gorge reste désespérément serrée devant un tel spectacle.

Je n'arrive plus à détacher mon regard de tes yeux.

Reprenant peu à peu totalement mon acuité, je m'aperçois, que, non seulement tu es auprès de moi, mais aussi que tu me souris.

Cette fois-ci c'est sûr, je suis persuadé d'être en train de rêver.

Je l'ai tellement attendu et imaginer ce moment là.

Ce moment magique où tu me sourirais enfin.

Pas d'un sourire forcé ou moqueur envers moi comme tu sais si bien les faire. Mais d'un sourire tendre, empli d'amour.

Je suis au comble du bonheur.

Soudain, je me rends compte que mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Je ne m'en était même pas aperçu.

Sans doute l'émotion de te revoir à mon réveil.

Reprenant encore un peu plus mes esprits, je décide qu'il est temps de te parler. Mais, mon envie de me jeter dans tes bras est plus forte.

Ce que je fais de toute mes forces.

Tu sembles surpris de mon geste, mais tu ne me repousses pas comme à ton habitude.

Tu réponds à mon étreinte à ta façon.

Avec douceur et tendresse.

Je suis dans tes bras et tu me caresses le dos.

C'est toi qui romps le silence en premier.

-« Zardy sama. Je suis heureux de vous voir réveiller. » me dis tu.

A ces mots. Tout devient plus clair.

Oui, c'est vrai, je me souviens maintenant.

Ma transformation en ce monstre. Mon combat contre Raulès…

Et toi qui me transperça le cœur avec cette épée.

Que ce souvenir est douloureux.

Je ne veux plus m'en rappeler.

Je veux l'oublier.

« Teti.. Oh ! Teti… Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! » C'est tout ce que j'arrive à te dire.

Je voudrais que ce moment dur pour l'éternité. Rester dans tes bras à tout jamais me suffit.

-« Zardy sama. Je suis là. Ne vous inquiétez. » Me réponds tu de ta voix merveilleuse comme pour me relaxer.

Je ressers un peu plus mon étreinte sur ton corps si frêle.

Je t'aime tant et te supplie :

-« Restes avec moi pour toujours je t'en prie Teti. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Mon ange, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. »

-« Shht…. Calmez vous. Je ne partirai nulle part. Je vous ai veillé tout ce temps, ce n'est pas pour m'enfuir à présent ».

Tu te dégages alors doucement de mon étreinte pour plonger ton regard dans le mien.

-« Zardy sama. » Poursuis tu. « J'ai pris la décision de vous suivre désormais. J'ai compris que Sire Raulès avait décidé de prendre un autre chemin que celui de roi des enfers. Je resterai avec vous désormais pour vous servir. »

Tu me parles encore comme un esclave parlerait à son maître. Ca me fait mal de voir que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime.

Peut être même que tu n'y arriveras jamais.

Mais, tant pis.

C'est déjà tellement merveilleux de t'avoir à mes côtés.

-« Teti… » Parvins je à répondre tout en te resserrant à nouveau dans mes bras.

Je ne veux plus parler pour le moment.

Je n'en n'ai pas envie.

J'ai juste besoin de toi, de ton corps et de ton odeur.

Je t'allonge sur le lit.

Je me rends compte se faisant que je ne sais pas où je me trouve mais peu m'importe.

Toi, tu es là avec moi , c'est tout ce qui compte.

J'enlève doucement tes vêtements.

C'est merveilleux.

Pour la toute première fois, tu ne te débats pas.

Tu ne fermes pas tes jolis yeux en pleurant et tu ne tentes pas de me résister.

Tu me regardes et tu me souris.

Je pourrais mourir de bonheur à présent.

Bien sûr, je sens bien que tu n'es pas extrêmement à l'aise.

Mais je ne vois plus ce regard de dégoût que tu as eu si souvent et qui m'a tant fait souffrir…

ooOOoo

-« Tu es mon ange. Tu es ma vie. Je t'aime Teti. »

Je glisse ces mots à ton oreille juste après que nous ayons fait l'amour et t'embrasse encore.

C'est peut être déjà la millième fois que je le fait aujourd'hui.

Peu importe.

Je n'en n'ai jamais assez.

Une fois mon corps et mon cœur rassasiés, je m'allonge nu à tes côtés.

Je crois que j'ai encore trop besoin de sentir la chaleur de ton corps.

Tu profites de mon accalmie pour m'expliquer tout ce que j'ai raté : mon sommeil prolongé, Raulès qui est parvenu à nous sauver tous deux d'une mort certaine, notre « résurrection » en quelque sortes, avec, en prime ton aile remise à neuf et le retour de mon bras 'humain' et surtout le plus merveilleux : je t'entends me redire à nouveau que désormais tu resteras près de moi.

Mon corps frémit à tes mots.

Je suis si heureux.

Tu es là, nu tout contre moi.

Puis, la fatigue t'envahit.

Je te sens t'endormir.

Tu es si beau, si calme dans ton sommeil.

Je pourrais te contempler pour l'éternité.

Je ne me lasse pas de caresser ton ventre qui se soulève au rythme de ta respiration.

Malgré mes efforts désespérés, je m'endors à mon tour.

Je suis enfin heureux.

Je sais que je t'ai près de moi à tout jamais et que peut être un jour toi aussi tu m'aimeras de la même façon.

**Fin**


End file.
